Naruto's Holiday Harem: Thanksgiving Feast
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto is invited by Hana over to her house to enjoy a nice Thanksgiving dinner where he is greeted not only by Hana, but a few other familiar faces who have some special after-dinner "desert" planned for him. Naruto/Hana/Konan/Shizuka/Fuka/Samui. AU. Please R&R.


Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls children of all ages (well….not so much) it's finally here. I present to you the first installment of my new Holiday Harem lemon series. This story sees our favorite blonde ninja paired up with Konan, Fuka, Hana Inuzuka, Shizuka, and Samui. This lemon marks the second lemon I've done with Konan and Shizuka (which makes me the first author to have done two Naruto/Shizuka lemons which is ironic since I was technically the first author to do a Naruto/Shizuka one-shot lemon). This also is the first lemon I've done involving the other three women. So sit back and enjoy your favorite Thanksgiving Day dish and enjoy Naruto getting it on with five of the sexiest (and bustiest) kunoichi ever.

Summary: Naruto is invited by Hana over to her house to enjoy a nice Thanksgiving dinner where he is greeted not only by Hana, but a few other familiar faces who have some special after-dinner "desert" planned for him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

Author's Notes: As with all of my lemons, this takes place after the 4th Shinobi World War. Also Naruto is 18 Konan and Fuka are 30 and Shizuka, Hana, and Samui are 24. Also everyone has their regular attire.

Samui is no longer trapped inside the Benihisago since Naruto destroyed it when he defeated the Ten-Tails. Konan's reason for being alive is the same as in her _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ story. I'll explain Fuka's reason for being alive during the story.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he headed towards Hana's house for a nice Thanksgiving dinner. He was currently wearing his red and black-flamed Hokage's cloak along with his usual orange and black outfit. Ever since the end of the 4th Shinobi World War he and the Inuzuka heiress had been in a steady relationship, much to the delight of Naruto's friend Kiba who seemed glad about the idea of Naruto dating his older sister.

Naruto had become an international hero since the end of the war where he had defeated and killed Obito Uchiha and the Ten-Tails with the surprising help from a redeemed Sasuke Uchiha who had joined the fray after being talked out of his iron-hard sense of hatred by the previous four Hokage.

As for Madara Uchiha, he was defeated by the combined efforts of the previous four Hokage and the five Kage who had been revitalized by the unexpected efforts of Orochimaru and Taka who arrived to help in defeating Madara and ending his insane plans once and for all. Afterwards the four Hokage faded into the afterlife, but not before leaving the village in the hands of Naruto who they all believe would someday (if not already) surpass even them.

Soon afterwards Sasuke returned to Konoha and was reunited with Sakura and Naruto, at the behest of the Fire Daimyo was rewarded with his lifelong dream of becoming Hokage within a few days after the war. It was around that time he began having a relationship with the young Inuzuka heiress Hana and the two of them hit it off very well. Now Naruto was going over to her place after being invited to spend Thanksgiving with her which Naruto gladly accepted.

Soon Naruto arrived at Hana's house and before he could even knock on the door it opened to reveal Hana who immediately smiled at him. No matter how many times he saw her, Naruto could never get over how beautiful she was with her long brown hair which she wore in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face and, large, black eyes. She had a slender figure that would make most girls jealous and nice full and perky breasts.

"Naruto-Kun, I'm so glad you could make it." Hana said with a kind smile.

"Thanks Hana-Chan, and thanks again for having me over for dinner." Naruto gratefully said.

"Don't mention it, well come on in." Hana said before guiding him into the living room. It was there that Naruto realized he apparently wasn't the only guest who had been invited over to dinner this evening. Four other kunoichi were currently sitting in the living room and once he entered the room, they all looked up and smiled at him.

The first kunoichi had had sky blue hair, piercing amber eyes, lavender eye shadow, a curvaceous busty figure, and a labret piercing with a blue origami piece in her hair. The second kunoichi was a fair-skinned girl of average height and a slender, busty figure. She had green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face.

The third kunoichi was a fair-skinned woman of tall stature and a curvaceous busty figure. She had blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. The fourth woman was a fairly tall and slender busty woman with blue eyes, long red wavy maroon hair which stretched down to her waist, and fair skin with a beauty-mark under the left side of her lip.

"Konan-san, Shizuka-san, Samui-san, it's so good to see you three again." Naruto said as he hadn't seen Shizuka since before the war and he hadn't seen Konan and Samui since the war ended.

"Likewise Naruto-Kun." Konan and Samui both said.

"Naruto-Kun, it's been a long time hasn't it." Shizuka said.

'It certainly has been a long time hasn't It." the redheaded kunoichi said who looked so familiar to Naruto but he just couldn't figure out where he had seen her before.

"Um I'm so sorry, but could you tell me your name please, I know I've seen you somewhere before I, just can't figure out where." Naruto said and the redhead giggled seductively.

"Well it has been a long time though hasn't it. I'm Fuka, you and I met when you took on those grave robbers who dug up the Twelve Guardian Ninja." Fuka said and Naruto thought back to the mission he had in that small village near the Land of Fire.

Flashback

_"__**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**__! (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)" Fuka shouted as she created a volley of small fireballs, which she sent flying in an unpredictable manner at Naruto to hit him before she used her __**Suiton: Ja no Kuchi**__ (Water Release: Snake's Mouth) on him._

_As Naruto ran away, he remembered that Fuka could somehow use all elements. Naruto then realized that after water, she always used lightning. Just as Naruto expected, her next attack was her __**Raiton: Jibashi**__ (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder) to severely shock him. As the fight progresses, Naruto realizes that each time her body is "healed", the fewer elements she uses, learning the secret behind her techniques._

_After evading another of Fuka's attacks he finished her off with a senjutsu-enhanced Rasengan to the abdomen. As she tried to get up Naruto placed his foot on her abdomen to pin her to the ground before readying another Rasengan to slam into her skull to kill her. Then he saw the loneliness in her eyes and remembering seeing the same look in Sasuke's eyes, he steadied his hand and walked away._

_"Wait, why didn't you kill me." Fuka said with a stunned look in her eyes._

_"Simple, because if I had killed you in cold blood, I would never be able to live with myself because it would make me no different than the Akatsuki or Orochimaru. That's why I am going to let you live." Naruto said as he began to walk away._

_"But why, we attacked your comrades, I tried to kill you twice. How can you forgive me just like that?" Fuka asked and Naruto stopped and turned around to face her._

_"Because when I looked into your eyes, I saw loneliness. It's a look I've seen once before in someone close to me, someone who was like a best friend to me. That's why I couldn't bring myself to kill you," Naruto answered._

_"But what reason do I have to live, I have no one and nothing left to live for. My only comrades are dead, what else do I have left?" Fuka said as she began to tear up before Naruto knelt down and lifted up her face to look into her eyes._

_"You're wrong, you've got me. If you say that no one is left for you then I will become your precious person, after all, no one should be lonely," Naruto said and tears of joy welled up in Fuka's eyes at finally having someone to live for who cared about her as she hugged him._

_"Thank you Naruto-Kun." The redheaded kunoichi thought to herself as she and Naruto embraced each other._

End Flashback

"Oh yeah Fuka-Chan, It's good to see you are doing okay after all this time." Naruto said smiling at the busty redhead who smiled back at him.

"Come on everyone, dinner's ready." Hana said and they all headed into the dining room where they were treated to the sight and smell of turkey, orange chicken, pepper beef, Kung-Pow Chicken, Teriyaki pork and white and fried rice along with Lo Mein noodles.

"Wow this looks so tasty Hana-Chan." Naruto said.

"Well thank you Naruto-Kun, I made it myself." Hana proudly said as she and everyone else took a seat.

"Well if it's made by you, than I know it has to be good. Naruto responded and Hana blushed before they all said "Itadakimasu" and bowed before they all dug into their dinner. Hana gained much praise from everyone else on her food-making skills and the shinobi sextet spent their meal chatting.

"Well that was absolutely delicious Hana-Chan." Naruto said.

"I'll say. That Teriyaki chicken was delicious." Fuka said.

I agree. My favorite was the Kung-Pow chicken. Shizuka said.

"You're telling us, well done Hana-San." Konan and Samui both said.

"Well I appreciate that and I was glad to do it." Hana responded.

"Boy after all that good food, I don't know if I'm going to have any room for desert." Naruto said.

"Aw, and here I was hoping you'd be up for what I had prepared." Hana said with a cute pout and a sad puppy dog look in her eyes that immediately had its desired effect.

"Well I guess a little desert wouldn't hurt, so what did you have in mind Hana-Chan." Naruto asked and his response was a feral smirk forming on Hana's lips.

"Well Naruto-Kun, I'm afraid that would be you." Hana said before she pounced on the blonde like a lusty dog in heat and kissed him. If this caught Naruto completely by surprise, it was nothing compared to the shock of when the other ladies started kissing and stroking all sides of his face causing him to purr in delight.

"Come on Naruto-Kun, let's get wild." Hana said and Naruto smirked at her proposition.

"Konan-Chan, Shizuka-Chan, Fuka-Chan, Samui-Chan, you ladies want in on this?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think Naruto-Kun?" Fuka seductively responded and Naruto smirked before summoning a few clones to carry the others up to Hana's room for the real feast to begin, while the real Naruto carried Hana. Once in Hana's room, the clones dispelled and all five ladies pounced on Naruto and began removing his clothes leaving his toned muscular body fully exposed.

The ladies licked their lips at the sight of Naruto's toned body. Everything about him was perfect from his toned chiseled chest, arms and legs, all the way down to his long ten inch member that the ladies lustfully smiled at before removing their own clothes leaving their toned, slender/curvaceous and busty figures revealed before the blonde Hokage who stared in awe and blushed at the sexy kunoichi surrounding him.

The curvy women all smirked at his awestruck reaction and they all began to sway their breasts to entice him. It worked as Naruto turned around and wrapped his arms around Samui and Shizuka. He held them close as he started licking Samui's breasts and groped the mound he held. Naruto's other hand palmed Shizuka's breast and caressed the orb of flesh carefully. The two bustiest kunoichi moaned at this before Konan and Fuka crept up behind Shizuka to cup her breasts from behind.

Hana did likewise with Samui and assisted Naruto in groping her mounds. Naruto groped both Samui and Shizuka's breasts before pressing his lips onto Samui's mounds and he began to suckle and taste the delicious mounds. The busty Kumogakure kunoichi blushed heavily and moaned as Naruto kneaded and tasted her delicious tits as she held his face to her ample bosom.

With her free hand, Samui cupped Hana's breast from behind and she smiled at her blushing reaction as she began groping her ample mounds. Naruto took his lips off Samui's breasts and planted them on Shizuka's bust and the Nadeshiko kunoichi blushed wildly as Naruto groped and teased her breasts.

Just as Samui had done with Hana, Shizuka reached behind her with both hands and began to grope and squeeze Konan and Fuka's breasts. Both kunoichi blushed at this and in a moment of pure arousal the two of them turned and kissed each other and their tongues began a lust-fueled battle for dominance that eventually Fuka won due to her higher stamina.

The next moment Naruto lay on his back with Hana straddling his face with her folds directly in front of his face. Meanwhile Hana, Samui, Shizuka, Konan, and Fuka knelt down in front of his erect cock. The women eyed his cock hungrily before they all smothered their breasts on his cock and Naruto moaned in absolute joy at the feeling of the ample mounds on his cock.

Naruto's entire member was buried in the sea of ample cleavage surrounding it and all that was visible of it was the head. Hana smoothly brushed her tongue on the head of Naruto's length and he remained as he was. Samui squeezed her breasts on Naruto's member and licked the vein-covered part of it, making him shiver in pleasure. In response to the pleasure his cock felt, Naruto began rubbing his fingers on Hana's clit and licking at her folds.

She moaned at this as she planted her mouth on the head of his erection and the warmth of it mentally made him melt. Konan, Fuka, and the other busty kunoichi watched in amusement as Naruto began to thrust into their breasts. The mounds jiggled on his length and he moaned as he pumped his member into Hana's mouth. She sucked off his erection as his hips flew upright and carefully sent it through the valley of breasts into her mouth.

Shizuka and Samui smiled as how hard Naruto's length felt as they used their breasts to jerk his upright thrusts. Samui, Konan, and Fuka all licked at Naruto's veins and all slowly blew on it as Hana temporarily took her mouth off it to blow on it before placing her warm mouth back onto his manhood. With his lust driving him crazy, Naruto spread Hana's folds and practically buried his tongue inside of her pussy.

Hana let out a muffled moan and continued with stirring her tongue on the head of Naruto's length. Naruto's tongue swayed wildly inside of Hana's womanhood and licked her walls. Hana breasts bounced on Naruto's hilt as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she groaned slightly as she felt him twitch inside her mouth. Samui and the others felt this vibration as well and kept rubbing their breasts on Naruto's member; understanding their massaging mounds were paying off well.

This soon was confirmed as Naruto came into Hana's mouth not long afterwards and the Inzuka heiress did the same a moment later. Hana gulped down some of Naruto's release before taking her mouth off it and his fluids dripped down his member. This allowed the other busty women to each get a taste of Naruto's cum and they all licked the remnants of the white fluids. Naruto panted with Hana as she got off him and observed his erection.

She smiled at it before she turned and got on her hands and knees and looked back at Naruto and lustfully licked her lips at him. Naruto got a predatory look in his eyes as he got behind Hana and gripped her ass and the other girls sat back and waited knowing their shot with Naruto would come soon enough.

Naruto began to rub the head of his erection on Hana's folds to tease the brunette-haired woman. The busty brunette began to pant like a bitch in heat before she looked back at him with an almost pleading look in her eyes. Naruto smirked at this before giving Hana a playful spank and sliding himself inside of her taking away her virginity in the process.

She shifted her position to where Naruto stood behind her and her lower half was higher than her top half. Hana howled in pleasure before Naruto began to shoot his length forward into her womanhood and her breasts began to swing forward. The younger man held onto Hana's ass as he pumped his erection into her innards and he thrashed into her core. The pleasure she felt was so high that she closed one eye and howled as loudly as possible.

Hana's breasts flew forward as Naruto pounded his throbbing length into her womanhood and he moaned with how tight the brunette Inzuka heiress felt. Naruto smiled as Hana's plump, firm ass hit his lap and she kept her hands on the bed. Not once did she lose balance as Naruto's constant pounding rocked her body and her mounds swayed over the bed. Her other eye opened as the blonde war hero slammed his length into the depths of her womanhood and his hands stayed on her rear.

Naruto smiled as his erection deeply hit Hana's core and he watched as her ample mounds jiggled forward due to his sharp impacts. Her rear remained high as Naruto rocketed his member into her warmth and it rumbled her innards. Hana moaned as her eyes looked up at Naruto and his lips made gestures at her despite the fact that in their current position, kissing wouldn't be possible.

But for the time being, they would remain in the position they were in and her eyes shimmered brightly at the size of Naruto's erection inside her walls. Her womanhood began tightening on Naruto's hardness as he rammed it into her and her sharp nails began to dig into the bed. Hana's face was covered in a deep red blush and it was then she fell onto her front. Naruto shifted their position to where he could hold onto her small waist and her breasts jiggled on the bed. Her eyes looked back at Naruto and they lustfully stared back at him.

He drew his hips forward and sent his erection rumbling into her wet inner tunnels. Naruto held Hana's waist and watched her breasts jiggle about. Deciding to shake things up a bit, Naruto reached forward and cupped Hana's breasts. She moaned as he toyed with them and rubbed the warm orbs. Naruto's fingers buried themselves in her mounds and he began to tenderly kiss Hana's earlobe. She whimpered as Naruto pistoned his member into her wetness and squeezed her mounds.

His length went wild inside Hana's womanhood and he looked just in time to see her face moving towards him. Naruto moved his face forward until their lips met once again and their tongues instantly met. Cerulean eyes found dark soulful eyes as their tongues did battle with Hana's tongue utterly dominating Naruto's. She reached back and trailed her finger underneath Naruto's chin.

The lewd sound of flesh colliding echoed throughout the bedroom and the couple moaned into each other's mouths. Naruto's length felt Hana's tightness nearing the end of their round and his groping only quickened the process. Naruto kneaded Hana's orbs of flesh and gripped her erect tits. He pinched the erect buds and pulled them downward. This very action went on until Hana's pussy coiled around Naruto's hardness and yanked it.

The head of it burst opened to release a tidal wave of his seeds into her womb and it completely filled it up to the last inch of space. Some of Naruto's cum sprayed from Hana's entrance and drained out of her body along her own substance. Once breaking their kiss, Naruto pulled out of Hana and allowed her to lie on her side before he turned his attention to Konan and smirked.

Before Konan knew what was happening, Naruto was on top of her as he cupped her breasts and squeezed them together. He held them together while he planted his lips on her tits and suckled them. Konan blushed wildly at this and whimpered while gripping the bed tightly and Naruto sank his fingers into the soft orbs. Naruto groped Konan's mounds and rubbed them together while she uttered tiny whimpers at having her sensitive tits played with.

She reached up and cupped Naruto's face to stroke his cheek gently. He continued to suckle her tits as they grew hard as he began licking them and pressed her breasts together as he started rubbing his length against her womanhood. She spread her legs apart and watched as Naruto slowly entered her pussy. Konan's barrier was split apart and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. After a while, Naruto began a brand-new series of thrusts into her warmth and she responded by bucking her hips.

Konan tightly held onto Naruto as he banged his hardness into her walls and she bucked her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts. The blue-haired woman's ample breasts bounced beneath Naruto's chest as he pummeled his member into her walls and she grinded it in return by bucking her hips. Naruto and Konan moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed and stroked each other's cheeks. He shot his cock into her wet tunnels and it rubbed her innards.

Konan wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist as his erection charged into her warmth and she stroked his whiskers affectionately as they continued to kiss. Her breasts bobbed back and forward from the powerful impact Naruto gave her. The blonde male's hilt rumbled Konan's insides as she bucked her hips and she whimpered from the intense pleasure she felt on the inside.

Naruto palmed her breasts and caressed it tenderly to raise the pleasure the blue haired woman had. Naruto's member crashed into Konan's womanhood and he continued to stare into her eyes. The blonde shinobi's cock plunged into her tightness and their eyes never left each other. Cerulean eyes connected with piercing orange ones as Konan's tongue traveled into Naruto's mouth and they began to battle wildly.

Their tongues drenched one another in their respective saliva and Konan stroked her lover's whiskers lovingly. The former Akatsuki ninja kept her legs wrapped around Naruto as his erection pumped into her entrance and he groped her heaving mound. She moaned blissfully as he ran his length into her core and she reared her hips.

His length thundered into Konan's pussy and she grew tighter on him while he groped her breast. Their tongues savagely battled and waged war on one another insanely. Naruto groped Konan's tits as he stroked her cheek and she groaned as she felt his length twitching inside of her warmth. Knowing what this meant, she continued grinded his manhood by bucking her hips and she mewled into his mouth.

Just then, both moaned as loudly as possible as Konan's warmth wrapped around Naruto's manhood and his seed filled her womb to the very brim; to the point where half of it exploded out of her womanhood. Konan's eyes were glazed over with pleasure as she came with Naruto and she tightly smothered her body against his in a fit of passion.

The second Naruto was done coming, he fell forward but managed to stop himself from landing on his beloved Konan. They finally separated lips as Naruto lay next to Konan, who gently smiled at him and nuzzled him affectionately. He nuzzled her in return while they embraced and held each other.

Naruto rested against the headboard and noticed Shizuka undoing her ponytail before seductively crawling towards him. She genuinely purred at him and he smiled as she wrapped her fingers around his erection. "Still good to go Naruto-Kun?" Shizuka asked, already knowing Naruto's answer. "Absolutely" Naruto answered and Shizuka smirked at this.

The next moment Shizuka lay on her side on the bed and motioned for Naruto to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Naruto laid behind Shizuka on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Naruto moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while Shizuka moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Naruto waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Shizuka moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Naruto started pummeling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The dark-haired kunoichi kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Naruto held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Shizuka felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Naruto huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Shizuka's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Shizuka's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Shizuka had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Shizuka loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Naruto's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Naruto toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Naruto's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fueled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fueled battle for dominance. Shizuka's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Naruto's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Naruto's cock while grinding it as Naruto's hardness shot into Shizuka's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Naruto continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his dark haired lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Shizuka placed her hand on Naruto's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Naruto and Shizuka separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Naruto filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

So who's next?" Naruto asked as he sat up before Fuka straddled him and sultrily giggled. "That would be me, Naruto-kun." Fuka said and he smiled as she lowered her wetness onto his manhood and this snapped through her hymen. Fuka loudly moaned in pain as she began to roll her hips forward to ignore the temporary pain of her destroyed barrier.

She kept her hands planted on his chest as he began to pump his crotch upright into her warmth and his swollen tower rubbed her innards. The slimy yet warm feeling on his cock made Naruto moan loudly as possible while he thrust into her womanhood and she rode his erection. Fuka whimpered and bit her lip in ecstasy as Naruto thrust into her pussy and his length crashed into her walls.

Naruto watched as Fuka's ample breasts jiggled from the impact of his thrusts and moaned with her. She felt his hardness reaching the inside of her flat, toned stomach and her tightness grinded his rod. He held onto Fuka's hips as he rammed his hardness into her pussy and she worked her hips together. The redhead closed her eyes in pleasure as Naruto pounded his length into her core and he jerked his crotch upright.

Fuka thrust down onto Naruto's throbbing member and she moaned at the sharp impacts her insides felt. He couldn't believe how warm his lover felt as he pumped his manhood into her body and he finally cupped her jiggling breasts. He didn't waste a second in sinking his fingers into them and rubbing the orbs. Fuka's bright blue eyes opened as Naruto's fingers buried themselves into the large mounds and groped them.

The ample mounds bounced in Naruto's hands as he massaged them and this caused the lovely redhead to grow tighter on his lust-fueled hilt. His length surged up into Fuka's wetness and collided against her walls. He huskily growled as his member jetted into her womanhood and her tightness grinded it in return. Fuka's hips moved forward as she rode Naruto and he kneaded her breasts.

Her plump rear smacked against his lap as he thrust into her warmth and she whimpered as he caressed her mounds. Naruto thrust his member into Fuka's low crevice and her hands remained planted on his chest. Flesh hitting flesh was heard throughout the bedroom once more as Naruto's manhood vigorously pummeled into Fuka's innards and with the pleasure she felt; she found it amazing her mind hadn't gone crazy. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he rocketed his shaft into her entrance and she brought herself down onto him.

Naruto sat up and kissed Fuka as he toyed with her breasts. Bright cerulean eyes locked with equally blue hues as his vein-surrounded cock plunged into her womanhood and slammed into her walls. Fuka's wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and held him close while he placed his hands on her rear. He groped her ass mounds as he kissed his lover and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Their tongues licked into each other's mouths as their lips remained pressed together and Fuka shook her hips. Naruto drove his hardness into Fuka's warmth and she began to stroke his cheek. Naruto and Fuka closed their eyes as they lost themselves in lust and continued working their hips simultaneously. The redheaded woman felt both her walls about to clamp down on Naruto's hilt; which, judging from the twitching it was doing, was also nearing a finale.

The pair moaned into each other's mouths as Naruto drew his hips upward and Fuka thrust down onto his length a final time. Suddenly, both moaned as much as possible into each other's mouths as her tightness closed on his manhood and squeezed it enough for his seeds to explode into her womb.

Fuka moaned as she felt Naruto's semen fill her up and she whimpered as his release exploded from her womanhood. Her breasts squished against his chest as they embraced each other and kissed before they separated lips. Sweat poured down their foreheads as they finally separated lips and continued gazing at each other. Naruto stroked Fuka's cheek tenderly and she smiled lovingly at him.

Fuka got off Naruto's length and He sat up and noticed Samui sitting right in front of him and she spread her legs to display how wet she was from watching him in action. Naruto welcomed Samui into his lap and she turned around and straddled him backwards before he steadily entered her warmth. As with the previous busty women, Samui's hymen split apart as Naruto's cum-soaked member went into her.

She gritted her teeth together in pain at how swollen Naruto's erection was inside of her and Naruto moaned at how tight his lover's warmth was and she didn't have to wait long before he gripped her waist and started thrusting his hilt into her tightness. After a few more moments, Samui reacted by bucking her hips and grinded Naruto's manhood.

Her breasts bobbed and jiggled about while she gripped the couch. Naruto's length jerked upright into Samui's tightness and rubbed against her walls. Samui blushed heavily as Naruto pumped his cock into her entrance and she rode him. Despite Naruto's agile thrusts, Samui managed to keep up with his speed and shook her waist on his length.

It flew into Samui's pussy and she loudly moaned. Naruto groaned as his manhood thrust into Samui's warmth and her breasts heaved repeatedly from his sharp movements. Samui wiggled her hips as Naruto's member raged into her slimy tunnels and she felt his cock crash against her womb. His length collided into Samui's walls as she kept bringing down her womanhood onto him and the sounds of flesh smacking together once again throughout the bedroom.

Naruto's crotch smacked into Samui's plump rear and she stopped clutching the couch to place her hands on either side of her lover. He held onto her small waist as he shot his throbbing glory into her wetness and she closed her eyes in total pleasure. Sweat formed on the blonde couple as they worked their hips together and Naruto couldn't help but notice how much Samui's breasts were heaving.

Samui grinded Naruto's manhood and he lustfully growled from the warmth that surrounding his hardness. He thrust into Samui's innards and she felt pleasure that she fell back. She landed on Naruto, who released her waist and cupped her breasts. Naruto groped and kneaded her jiggling orbs as he plunged his manhood into her arousal and she grew tighter on him. Samui whimpered as Naruto caressed her breasts and rammed his length into her.

The curvaceous kunoichi moaned as his member rocketed into her warmth and his fingers massaged her orbs of flesh. While her eyes remained close, a lustful smile formed on her face as Naruto pumped his cock into her pussy and rubbed her bouncing mounds together. Samui faced Naruto and pressed her lips against his. She finally opened her aqua-colored eyes and they locked with his shimmering cerulean eyes.

His tongue licked into Samui's mouth and it found her own. Their tongues violently rubbed and clashed against one another as he thrust into her pussy. Naruto's cock rammed into Samui's tightness and she bucked her hips together. Her warmth grinded his hilt and the young couple moaned into each other's mouths. Samui felt Naruto's member twitch and they knew the end was near. He gripped Samui's nipples and twisted them while pulling them downward.

He and Samui's hips finally synced in movement as the latter grew tighter by the minute. Samui reached up with one hand and lovingly placed it on one side of Naruto's face. She stroked his cheek and she dreamingly stared into his eyes. His manhood rumbled her walls and he tweaked the hardened tits as they endlessly jiggled about. They moaned into each other's mouths and their tongues wildly soaked one another in saliva. Naruto and Samui's lust-driven movements came to an end as the latter's tightness enclosed on his length.

He groaned into Samui's mouth as countless rounds of his seeds overflowed the insides her womb; to the point where it sprayed out of her entrance and they moaned as loudly as their lungs could manage at this without breaking their kiss. Both panted as their release oozed out of Samui's entrance and trickled down Naruto's hilt. Eventually, Naruto and Samui separated lips to catch their breaths as she lifted her womanhood off his member.

"Naruto-kun, you sure know how to show a group of ladies a good time don't you?" Samui asked as she smiled down at him.

"Yep." Naruto answered as he lay in bed and his lovers cuddled him; though not before Hana got up to turn off the lights. Samui, Hana, and Shizuka lay on one side of Naruto while Konan and Fuka did the same on the opposing side. They all rested their heads on him and Naruto held all of them close to him while he pulled the sheets to cover their backsides and him together.

"Good night Naruto-Kun" they all said in unison.

"Good night ladies and thank you all for this." Naruto said and they all smiled at him before they each gave him one last kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Well ladies and gentlemen there you have it, the first installment in my Holiday Harem series. I hope you guys enjoyed all the hot action that went down in this one. Now that it's over I have a few announcements to make. I am proud to announce that I have added three more ladies to my _**Clan Restoration**_ lemon series and they are:

Suzumebachi: My reason for adding her is simple. She and Naruto have a lot of things in common like Naruto and Kurotsuchi. Also both ninja have been through unfair hardships at the hands of their villages own shinobi and both share a common desire to be acknowledged by their villages.

Kurenai: The more and more I think about it, the more and more I'm beginning to like this pairing.

Shizune: Now this may be the MOST surprising addition to my list, but after thinking about this pairing for some time, I realized that these two definitely have something more than a brother/sister bond between them.

I've also decided to replace Suiren with Kagero Fuma which brings my total of kunoichi used in this lemon to 39 making this to my knowledge the largest harem lemon ever.

Now the next lemon you'll see from me this month will be my Naruto/Juvia lemon. Then next month you'll see the first three chapters of my _**Clan Restoration**_ lemon. And I can tell you that the first three girls in this series to get a shot at Naruto will be Tayuya, Hinata, and Koyuki. BTW as with my Naruto/Hinata _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ lemon, Hinata's personality will be slightly OOC to be more confident and lustful which is going to be a common thing from now on in lemons involving her in order to separate me from other Naru/Hina writers.

As for this lemon series, the next lemon in this series will feature all five girls from the Naruto movies: Koyuki, Amaru, Shion, Sara, and Ryuzetsu and will be released on Christmas. Speaking of Christmas, on December 9 at the end of the first chapter of my _**Clan Restoration**_ lemon, I will reveal the surprise lemon I mentioned in one of my most recent lemons that I have planned for Christmas.

Well Happy Thanksgiving everyone and don't forget to read and review.

AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…..CAUSE DARKCHILD316 SAID SO!

P.S: Credit goes to my mentor Raptorcloak for helping me come up with the plotline for this lemon. Also today is my mentor's birthday so this is not only a Thanksgiving present for my fans, but a birthday gift for my mentor.


End file.
